


Four PM [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Series: Time Shares [Podfic] [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: multipodicity, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amicable divorces that end in everyone being friends are seriously not all they're cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four PM [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four PM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96325) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 
  * Inspired by [Four PM [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217818) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka). 



**Length:** 8:00  
**Format/Download:**  
Zipped mp3 file (6.95 MB) | Zipped m4b file (3.77 MB)  
Permanent Links: [mp3](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/fourpm-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/fourpm-m4b.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> I signed up for multipodicity at nearly the last of seconds thanks to paraka reminding me at Vividcon. I'm really glad I did too, and I was super thrilled to be assigned to paraka herself, because it allowed me to at long last record some AI fic! :D
> 
>  
> 
> _Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
